tainted sakura peatals
by Hana no Sutoomu
Summary: sakura gets taken and saprisunly is by two of orohimaru's goons.What is going to happen to sakura and what does orochimaru went with her? not a good summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Being Taken**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura would appear morein the show and I would most likely have more money then I do now.

Sakura and Hinata walked through the training grounds on a cold winter's night, in the cheerful moods that they'd wore since the beginning of the Hyuuga's festival. They had left for some air and also to get away from some drunken people who were hitting on Sakura.

They tried to chat up Hinata to but quickly walked away by the death glares Neji was

giving them.

"How on earth did those bacca's get in anyways?

"I don't know, but it was so funny the way they were talking to you and then practically died when Neji gave the famous 'death glare.' Hina."

"Heh, yeah that was funny. One of them almost pissed his pants"

**(A.N yes Hinata does not stutter in this and she isn't the tiniest bit shy except around a certain blond ninja.)**

"Yeah I nearly..."

They both stopped at the rustling in the trees and being the great Jounin they are they quickly pulled out kunai and got into fighting stance only to hear...

"Booooo"

A half drunken Naruto was hanging from a tree in front of Them.

"GEEZ Naruto bacca"

"Naruto-kun w...w…what are y…you doing h…here?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Ahhhhhhh Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan when did you... OWWWWWW"

"Troublesome Naruto, sleep damn it, you have a mission tomorrow."

"Ummmm... Shikamaru you knocked him out." Sakura said pointing to a knocked out Naruto.

"Troublesome…. at least he's getting some rest now"

after a short silence, Naruto sprung to his feet only to fall over again. Then…

"HEY IT'S A SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Naruto screeched.

At this Sakura and Hinata burst into a fit of giggles. Shikamaru was not amused.

Before Shikamaru could hit him again he quickly dodged him and ran away falling over a couple of times.

"sigh how troublesome. Why did I have to get stuck with this stupid job it's to troublesome."

Sakura stopped laughing and told Shikamaru if they saw Naruto again they would knock him out for him. Shikamaru simply nodded and walked of murmuring something about how troublesome the world was.

Sakura and Hinata carried on walking enjoying the cold yet beautiful night.

_10 minutes later_

Hinata and Sakura stopped at a beautiful Sakura tree when they heard rustling in the leaves.

"NARUTO COME ON OUT." Sakura shouted while Hinata let out a little giggle.

But she wasn't laughing for long.

Kunai were against there throats.

"That was easier then I thought these two are nothing but weaklings." a cold dark husky voice said from behind Sakura, the one behind Hinata just laughed and nodded his head.

Shamefully for them Sakura hated being called weak and snapped at the word, in a second flat the guy was laying down on the floor well Sakura was standing in a fighting stance opposite him.

Hinata took the opportunity and released herself and in no time at all, she was standing next to Sakura also in a fighting stance.

"Who's weak now?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face

"Still you" The guy said getting up of the floor, which caused the smirk to leap right of her face.

In half an hour the two men were hovering over an unconscious Hinata. Sakura was looking up at the two with disbelief, with blood pooling around her and Hinata.

"_damn this isn't gonna come out in the wash" _she though before slowly drifting off

While she felt herself being picked up in two strong arms and carried bridal style somewhere.

That was the first chapter and I hope you liked it. This is my first fan fiction story on my own so tell me how to improve and also no flames. It will get more interesting later on in the story so please keep on reading and review.

One more thing I need names for the two guys that took Sakura so if you have any tell me.

Anyways thanks for reading. X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: confusion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**** or any other anime/****manga**** but I will soon MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Sakura woke up slowly winching from the pain all around her body until every thing that happed the night before came rushing back to her making her sit up and start to panic.

"HINATA, HINATA!"

Sakura shouted with worrying about her best friend until the door swung open revealing an annoyed looking man giving anything and everything that was in the room a death glare. Once he was satisfied he turned his attention to Sakura sitting up on the bed looking at him with surprise.

"Will you stop shouting?"

"..."

"Hn"

"Ano..."

"Where am I? Where's Hinata? What do you want with me?"

Sakura said putting on her brave face though inside she was scared, scared of what was going to happen to her, scared of what might of happened to Hinata scared of so many more things though she didn't have time to think of more as she was knocked out of her thoughts literally.

Sakura realized someone else had entered the room and was hitting her on the head.

"What are you doing to her?" The guy said who was still standing next to the door.

"Ano...taping her on the head heheh"

"No your hitting her on the head you idiot."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"SHUTUP" Sakura shouted fed up of there quarrelling and getting a headache from the guy hitting her on the head who reminded her a bit of Naruto.

The two just looked at her with a bit of shock at her sudden out burst but soon gathered there composure and had a look of seriousness across there faces.

"Your friend is fine she's still in Konoha, you are in a room and you will learn soon enough what we won't with you." Said the more stoic guy still standing by the door.

"Yep that's right and I'm Ketsumo and this is Sagashi glad to meet you Sakura." Ketsumo put his hand out for Sakura to shack it but she didn't take it and all he did was fouled his arms and walk out the room muttering how rude Sakura was for not taking his hand to shack.

Sakura just looked at him and sweat dropped.

Don't worry about him you get use to him after a while. Its late so sleep we will answer further questions tomorrow and begin your training also don't try and escape it will be pointless. Sagashi stared at her hard as she stared right back at him before he said sleep and walked out the room.

Sakura sighed a deep sigh before deciding to do as they say for now and go to sleep, so she got her covers and soon fell asleep into a deep abyss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing those who did review and so thanks to**

**Sasusaku**** 74**

**Sakura-hime9: thanks for the names**

**So review because I won't lodes and lodes of reviews and no flames well bye and happy reading X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: WHAT THE HELL.**

**Sorry about the last chapter it ****wasn't**** that good and this one ****ant all that good**** but I promise**** it will get better.**

**Me: ****Right ****dingo**

**Dingo: Right ****lil****S****aku**

**Sasuke****: GIVE ME BACK MY IMAGERNARY FRIEND AND DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER.**

**Me:****ok****, ok ...I don't own ****N****aruto**** and ****apparently**** never**** does**** dingo.**

_Sakura stood __looming__ over a dead __N__aruto__. She looked down on him with a smile of pure __happiness, happiness__ that she was the one to kill h__im the one to slaughter all of __K__onoha_

_She was happy she had done this __brought__ down the great __K__onoha __killing everyone in it and she was not sad and did not feel __a tiny bit of __guilt._

_She turned and walked away through the f__l__ames looking at every individual she killed as she walked __past. S__he__ was __proud, proud__ of her__self for __accomplishing__ this._

_She__ stopped at the front gates of __K__onoha__ and slowly looked at the lone body __lying__ on the floor limp. There lay the dead body of the 5__th__H__okage__. Though __to S__akura she wasn'__t just the __H__okage__ she was like her mother and for a split second __S__akura felt a __stabbing__ pain in her heart. She __suddenly__ closed her eyes and __remember__ how __she killed her, how she killed __T__sunade_

_She__ smirked she__ killed her not taking any mercy__ what so__ever just ripping of her skin and __stabbing__ her everywhere possible well her teacher just looked up with tears falling__ down her face th__en her eyes grew wide as S__akura dealt the final blow__ and her t__eacher fell to the gowned lifelessly__ w__ith a puddle of blood __quickly__ f__orming around her._

Sakura quickly sat up sweat dripping from her head and her breaving heavy.

After Sakura had calmed her self down she got out of the bed and walked around the room trying to figure out what to do and how to get away from this place.

Sakura walked around the room for about an hour and for no apparent reason leant against the door, but to Sakura's utter surprise and delight (but more surprise), she fell backwards straight away lending on the cold hard dusty floor, on the other side of the door.

"WHAT THE HELL"

Sakura screamed though no one seemed to hear her. Sakura quickly got up really annoyed that she had been waiting in the room for over an hour and she could have just walked out.

But deciding to beat herself up later she quickly exited through the nearest window and saw a massive field, perfect for training. Sakura sprinted off with un-human like speeds to the tree's on the far sides examining and remembering and making mental notes of her surroundings just in case.

**Back at the house**

The two boys that had taken Sakura walked up to the room were Sakura had once been. Only to find an empty room.

"Pay up" said Sagashi putting his hand in front of ketsumo.

"b-b-b-but ... that's not fearrrr"

"Of Corse it is ... know give me my 50 bucks."

"but howwwwwwww"

"Easy. You thought Sakura wouldn't realise that the door was open and would stay there. I thought the exact opposite and so we bet each other 50 bucks. And the end result was that I was right, like usual and you were wrong...know give me my 50 bucks...idiot."

"aaaaaaa this is so frustrating ... AND I'M NOT A IDIOT TEME" Ketsumo said well digging through his pocket and handing over his praises 50 bucks.

"Alright lets go" Sagashi said as they both leapt out of the window to pursue Sakura.

* * *

**Ok that****'****s the next ch****apter and I**** hope to get the next one up soon.**

**Thanks to:**

**Rin5017:****You****gave me ****inspiration**

**Sasusaku74****:you**** also gave me inspiration ****yays**

**Well review ****pleaseeeeee**** the more ****reviews**** the faster I update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****she's dead**

**Wow another chapter and ****i**** think this is the longest yet.**

**Me: what do you think dingo**

**Dingo: I think ****Sasuke**** should never go to a beach**

**Me: ****Ooooooo**** sounds interesting but why?**

**Dingo: ****Welllllll**

**Sasuke****Nooooooooooooo****lil****Saku**** does not on the story...KNOW READ **

**'**Damn it how did they find me'

Sakura thought as she dogged the oncoming kuni's ,by swinging of the tree branch and landing on the ground without making a sound.

"Wow not a sound no wonder Orochimaru wants her".

"WHAT" Sakura said as she heard this and stopped right in her tracks

"Idiot"

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to tell her that."

"Why?" Said Ketsumo as he tilted his head to the side

"She's from Konoha so she must be a stupid fan girl for that stupid uchiha."

"Oooooooo"

When they both looked back up they realised that Sakura was no longer there in front of them but behind them with a kuni pressed against a vital spot on both of there necks.

"See told you"

"You think you know every think"

"That's because I do "

"Nooooo you don't"

"Yes I do"

"You know what it doesn't matter you two because you are going to take me to Sasuke right now." Sakura said as she tinted her grip on her kuni

"I don't think you should be making commands" said Sagashi

Sakura just scoffed at that fact pressing extremely hard on her kuni know making her knuckles go white. She also started to imbed the kuni in Sagashi's skin causing him to winch in pain.

"Yay Saku-chan likes me better" said Ketsumo

"How did you come to that conclusion" both Sakura and Sagashi said in unison

"Because she isn't causing me pain yay"

Damn, that's it". Sagashi said as a gust of wind suddenly came and Sagashi was behind Sakura

"Huh?"

"I've had enough lets go" Sagashi said just popping Sakura over is shoulder before walking back to the little compound.

"..."

"Let me goooooooooo"

"Hn."

**A.N.****The****hn's**** have entered the building)**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sakura started to kick and squirm and punch and scream making it very difficult for Sagashi to hold her

"Let me gooooooo"

"Stop moving". sagashi said well gritting his teeth.

"Hahahahaha" Kesumo laughed as he watched the two from a distance

After a while Sakura stopped her attack to think of a better way to get free from his clutches and since Sakura had stopped being a nuisance to Sagashi he loosened his grip on her.

They were coming near to the clearing when they pasted a low branch and an idea hit Sakura. She quickly grabbed the branch and pulled away from Sagashi and then swinging around the branch hitting Sagashi right in the face as he turned around.

Sagashi took a couple of steps backwards when Sakura's feet hit his face. He was now really pissed and annoyed. He wiped the blood away from his lip and charged at Sakura.

10 minutes later he was even angrier and Sakura was having a hard time keeping up.

'Damn it'

**'****This ****is s****o annoying****'**

'I know we can't keep this up for much longer'

**'****You ****know**** we could win if you...****'**

'NO'

**'****But****'**

'No I can't and you know why'

**'****Yes ****I**** do but****'**

'Stop it. I don't think they know yet so I think it's best to keep it a secret'

**'****How ****did you figure**** out they did****n****'t know?****'**

'I'm not really sure, I may be wrong but it seems that they don't know much about me.'

**'****Hmmmmmmm****...WHATCH OUT!****'** Inner Sakura shouted

**A.N.****I****f**** you haven't figured it out that little ****confersation**** was ****sakura**** and inner ****sakura**

As Sakura was flown back being kicked through 3 trees.

Sagashi smirked as he saw Sakura lying limp imbedded in one of the trees.

Kesumo quickly made his way down, and stood a couple of feet away from were Sakura was standing. He soon turned around and gave a glare to Sagashi.

"What are you doing, we got orders to train her not kill her. Jeez and I thought you were the smart one."

"Well she's dead know there's know point having a fight over it."

Both Sagashi and Katsumo turned around and started to walk away when they suddenly herd laughter.

**Yay****I**** updated really fast ****yay**

**Ummmm**** please review and tell me what you think k.**

**I have to say though that the little fight at the begging was not good since it turned into a conversation...sorry I'm still learning.**


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT?

Ummmmmm……sakura-chan has somehow been taken. Shizune said in a very quick and panicked voice,well telling tsunade wgat had happened the night before.

WHY DIDN'T I GET TOLD THIS SOONER?

Hinata-sama only just woke up and remembered what had happened just recently.

Tsunade was now fuming and very mad at the situation. She thought of sakura as a daughter and cared dearly for her. As her anger rose she tinted her fist till it turned a ghostly white.

OBAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN. Came a very lode voice from the corridor.

Shizune walked over to the doors to the hokage's office a opened them as naruto came running in, coming to a stop just a few inches away from tsunades desk.

What's going on, I thought I was going on my mission but when I get there it turns out all misson's where cancelled which is a total bumer cos I've been looking forward to this mission for ages, there also has to be a big reason why you stopped all mission's cos that never happens so what happened obaa-chan???naruto said in one big go not taking a breath.

Tsunade just sat there, thinking not properly prosesing what naruto had just said.

OBAA- CHAN ARE YOU LISTENING?

OBAAA-CHAN

OBAAAA-CHAAAN

OBAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAA………..

I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT. Tsunade said as she sat back down and watched as naruto tried to get himself out of the wall she had just punched him in.

Naruto looked up and suddenly had a look of seriusness on his face.

What's wrong?

Sakura's been taken hasn't she? Said a voice from the corner of the room.

With sakura 

Sagashi and ketsumo both looked around to find sakura getting out of the tree she was kicked into.

b-b-b-but how? T-t-that's imposible, right? Said ketsumo looking at sagashi.

It is.

You think a little kick like that would realy knock me out, no matter kill me?

No, but that wasn't any normal kick it was inforced with chakura that should of electrocuted you.,


	6. AN

I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYY  (he he that's my title)

Hey everyone I was going to update but I have so much going on in school right know. I got tests and coursework and also my work experience after all of that. God it's so annoying, I hate exams I wish they would die. Anyway I have started some of the next chapters so as soon as it's summer holidays they will **defiantly** be up. And maybe even before. **Also I'll except ideas for the story, if you have any to give.**

Again I'm sorry and I hope you will keep reading my story.


End file.
